


Bucky Barnes: Captured at Azzano, rescued in Austria

by PerfectlyImperfect42



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Azzano, Captain America: The First Avenger, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Please share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyImperfect42/pseuds/PerfectlyImperfect42
Summary: Fanfic PSA: Discovered through research that Bucky was captured at Azzano but held at a Hydra base halfway between Kitzbühel and Klagenfurt in Austria. Peggy tells Steve it's in Krausberg/Kreischberg. Complete with helpful (and readable) map right out of the movie. Please share!





	Bucky Barnes: Captured at Azzano, rescued in Austria

So I didn’t notice this myself until my OCD research style turned this up while I was working on a fic. In Captain America: The First Avenger, Bucky, Dugan and Gabe are captured after being ambushed by Hydra in Azzano, Italy.

 

 

 

 

They are then taken to a Hydra base where they are held prisoner and forced to work or, in Bucky’s case, experimented on. One thing that doesn’t seem to be in a lot of fics, however, is that the Hydra base they are taken to isn’t in Azzano. The base is actually in **Austria**.

 

When Steve goes to General Phillips to ask about Bucky, Phillips points out on a map where the base is (also helpfully labeled with a little “H” flag). The closest city/town to the base on the map is Kitzbühel, a small town in Western Austria. On the plane there, Peggy tells Steve the base is located in Krausberg/Kreischberg, between two mountains.

 

So while Bucky’s trouble did technically start in Azzano, all the bad stuff really happened in Austria. Please spread this as the idea that Bucky was held at Azzano is very common in the fandom.

 


End file.
